


Joke

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vignette, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Prompto blushes, glancing down into his lap, but can’t help the smile that explodes across his face. Prince Noctis has been going to his school for literal years and Prompto’s hardly ever seen him crack a smile. Prompto just made him laugh. That’s…. it feels like a victory?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 169





	Joke

Prompto Argentum is something of a tragedy. He’s supposed to be paying attention to his Lucian Literature class but his mind keeps wandering. He didn’t really sleep very well last night. The sun is shining today but its not too hot to wander Insomnia and takes photos, there’s a new video game release that’s getting positive buzz he could be playing, he’s wondering if maybe a jog would wake him up…? Prompto’s mind traipses back and forth between all sorts of little thoughts, pen in his mouth, and he’s just starting to daze when—

“Mister Argentum,” the teacher snaps.

Prompto lurches up, sitting straight. “Yes Miss?”

“Can you identify the joke within this passage?” She demands, holding up the classical Lucian play they’re studying.

Prompto doesn’t even know what page they’re on.

“Pretty sure it’s right here.” He mumbles, gesturing stupidly to himself.

The teacher withers, furious, and Prompto knows his attempt at humor has fallen stone cold flat. No one’s laughing. Except—

“_Pfft_…” In the back corner of the room Prince Noctis explodes into giggles. He tries to contain them for a second but as the teacher rounds on him the effort of trying not to laugh just seems to make him laugh harder.

“Mister Caelum,” the teacher puffs herself up. “If you find Mister Argentum’s poor sense of humor so compelling you can stay behind to help him clean the classroom during lunch.”

“Yes Miss,” the Prince sniggers unapologetically.

Prompto blushes, glancing down into his lap, but can’t help the smile that explodes across his face. Prince Noctis has been going to his school for literal years and Prompto’s hardly ever seen him crack a smile. Prompto made him _laugh_. That’s…. it feels like a victory? Prince Noctis is cool and handsome and too good for seemingly anyone.

When lunch rolls around Prompto and the Prince are left to wipe desks, sweep, clean windows… it’s a whole thing. Their Literature teacher is a harpy evidently. But she’s not giving up her lunch break so she leaves them to smoke in the teacher’s lounge down the hall.

Prompto’s not sure what to say.

“I’m glad someone laughed at that dumb joke,” he murmurs, wiping down the whiteboard.

“I don’t even…” Noctis laughs, “something about your complete kamikaze maneuver was just really funny. Like you knew you were wrecked so you were like ‘_might as well get a sick punchline_’ and cause even more shit. I respect that.”

Prompto smiles to himself.

“Might as well go down swinging, right?”

“Exactly,” the Prince grins.

“I-I’m Prompto, by the way,” he fumbles sheepishly.

“Dude,” Noctis rolls his eyes, “we’ve had classes together since like third grade. I know your name.”

“You do…?” Prompto blinks, floored.

“Yeah, of course,” the Prince nods keenly, wiping down the desks.

“You’re just always so quiet, like you’re in your own little world, I didn’t think you noticed me.” Prompto shrugs, busying himself with the broom quickly.

“People are complicated and annoying. I try and stay out of it.” Noctis shrugs. “But you’ve always seemed nice. You’ve never asked for an autograph so that’s like ten points instantly. I like the photos you submit for the Art Show every year too, they’re amazing.”

Prompto feels his face heating up. Its like his cheekbones are boiling.

Prince Noctis genuinely knows who he is. _He pays attention to Prompto_.

“I love taking photos…” Prompto admits. “It started as a silly hobby. Like a fitness thing, I guess, but I got really into it creatively…”

“Fitness? Oh yeah!” Noctis flashes with recognition. “You dropped all that weight before we started high school, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, exactly,” Prompto coughs, still stupefied the Prince knows all this. “Hey, is a personal question okay?”

“I mean…” Noctis hesitates, “yeah, I guess, why?”

“You just…” Prompto shrugs. “You seem so nice. Why haven’t we had this conversation like three years ago? Or six?”

“I’m bad at…” Noctis struggles to explain, gesturing weakly. “People are hard…? Does that make any sense?”

“Well…” Prompto shrugs. “I can’t imagine how weird it must be to be a prince?”

“It kind of sucks, honestly,” Noctis snorts.

“Hey, um…” Prompto tucks a strand of chocobo blonde hair back behind his ear. “Do you play Kings Knight or anything?”

“_Do I?_” Noctis lights up.

“Y-You wanna play tonight? We can use the chat room and raid a dungeon and…?”

“It’s a date,” the Prince grins.


End file.
